


【Leo司】DUEL

by xiaomi0724



Category: ES - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	【Leo司】DUEL

白色的骑士稳稳落地后，黑色的王似已穷途末路，明眼人立刻便能看出，无需将其逼入绝境，四步之内，输赢立判。

 

金色的夕晖穿透敞亮的窗户洒进屋内，正好覆盖住床上黑白交错的棋盘。

 

“将军！你又输了哦！スオ~”

 

Leo侧着身躺在床上，左臂撑住头，慵懒随意，夕阳被挡在了他的身后，目光停留在司的红发上，得意地扬起嘴角。对面的司则跪坐着，一贯相信对弈的礼仪对冷静头脑是有帮助的。

 

“唔…怎么可能…”

 

输棋的沮丧没有持续太久，司闭起眼回想方才对弈时的步骤，努力搜寻着破绽和突破口，求胜之心愈加强烈，于是向Leo发出了又一次挑战。

 

“再来一局吧，Leoさん，这次我一定会赢的！”

 

司俯身向前，将棋子复原到最初的位置。他双臂撑在棋盘的两侧，跪在了棋盘前，神色的认真表现出强烈的决心。Leo目睹这一幕，脑海中却闪过了其他的念头。

 

黄昏，旅馆，床。

 

这三个词并列出现，难免会给人一种情色的遐想，恰如司此时的姿势，塌陷的腰肢，微翘的臀部，合拢着想要让人去探入的双腿，以及那双充满纯真和激情的美丽眼眸。Leo顿时觉得口干舌燥，一股冲劲正勃发在血液中，他探出手，覆住司的，悄藏起狡黠的欲念，诱导着对方掉入他的陷阱。在第一个棋子出发前，对决游戏就已经开始了。

 

“你说～谁和男朋友来旅馆会一直下棋啊。”

 

Leo坐起身子，伸伸懒腰表示不满，充满性暗示的抱怨冲击着司红起的耳根，高涨的胜负欲被另一种欲望所消弭，嘴上却仍保持着少年的倔强。

 

“总是您赢的话，我不甘心就这样结束……”

 

“那我故意输给你的话，你会生气的吧？不如这样……来一次最终的决斗！”

 

该死的chess，这个碍眼的棋盘出现在床上一开始就是错的。Leo恨不得现在就推翻它，扑到对方的身上，把这香甜可口的猎物吃干抹净。

 

“Leoさん是在向我下挑战书吗？”

 

“想玩的话，来点更刺激的怎么样？要赌上觉悟哦——赢的人可以得到奖励，而输的人要被惩罚！”

 

Leo凑近司被夕阳照得通红的脸庞，忍不住亲了一口，又从司的阵营偷走那枚国王，把玩着向空中掷起来，胜券在握的样子令司有些恼火。

 

“唔，没问题。我猜您肯定会说，输者要听命于胜者吧，我可以接受。”司认真地说道。

 

Leo把棋子放进嘴里咬了一口后放回了棋盘上，又躺回之前的姿势，抬起手，指向司。

 

“嗯～虽然我喜欢这个提议～但今天换一个玩法吧～”

 

“什么？”

 

“只要被对方吃下王、后、车、马、象其中一个棋子，就脱一件衣服，怎么样？

 

听到这个能被他称之为“下流”的方案，司不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地扫视了身上的衣服，能脱的根本没有几件，便抓紧领口，望向Leo的眼神表达出抗拒。

 

“诶～～～不敢玩吗？”

 

“没、没有那回事！”

 

“比起之前被我命令摆出各种羞耻的姿势不算什么哦～只是在我面前裸体而已，早就习惯了吧？”

 

“凭什么认为一定是我！我看Leoさん才会先脱光衣服的！”

 

“这么说就是要玩啦？”

 

“玩就玩！该做好觉悟的是您！”

 

“这种小狗乱吠的气势还不错嘛，就先从脱掉スオ~的衬衫为目标开始游戏吧～”

 

司毕竟还有许多不成熟的地方，现在又被Leo的挑逗搅乱了心，因此棋路更加不稳，慌忙之中第一个棋子被对方吃下。

 

“脱～吧～”

 

Leo吃下那无辜的黑骑士，拾起它扔进司敞开的领口里，后者又是羞愧又是激动，在对方无法逃避的、充满情欲的注视下解开了所有扣子，脱下衬衫，放在一旁。

 

“继续吧。”

 

他强作镇定的样子让他想要狠狠咬一口。但这盘棋并不像Leo所想象的那样迅速地结束。夜晚到来时，司身上还穿着内裤和袜子，自己却马上要一丝不挂了。

 

“哼哼哼……脱吧，Leoさん。”司露出了洋洋自得的神情。

 

“哇哈哈哈！早知道今天就穿得更少一点了。”

 

Leo却并不介意，脱下内裤，甩到一边，赤裸着身体，没有分毫羞涩，反倒是司见到这番景象，不敢再抬起眼睛，又无法抑制去看他暴露在外、渐渐挺立的性器，很快自己的身体也有了反应。

 

“不好，我有感觉了。快点下完这盘棋吧！”

 

Leo抬起手，几乎不需要思考的间隔就给出了下一步棋。情迷之中，司也无法去细细揣测对方的心思，思绪早就远离了战场，被Leo的身体所侵占。

 

“唔……下错了。”

 

当他意识到错误的时候，Leo已经把被吃掉的黑棋子从棋盘上拿开，满怀期待地望向他。

 

“直接脱内裤吧！”

 

“穿着袜子做吗？”

 

“诶？”

 

“我认输了，来做吧。”

 

司脱掉内裤，洁白的裸体爬过棋盘，毫无怜悯地将其碰乱，双腿缠上Leo的身体，被对方反压在身下。两人缠绵地拥抱着，在床上翻滚，不知是谁的手向外一推，棋盘连同棋子全部掉到了地上，清脆的声响，如同落雷般激荡起欲望的火焰。

 

不管曾被Leo插入多少次，每当那份预感降临的时候，狂喜与惧怕总会同时攫住司的灵魂，他承认他享受这一刻，原本只属于自己的躯体，忽然有了不速之客造访，孤独被挤压出自我堆砌的保护壳，充实的幸福感将使他们不完整的心合二为一。

 

司的双手攀上床头的木板，试图抓住某个支撑，好让自己不会因为猛烈的冲击而溃败，随着Leo的不断深入，干脆将额头抵在了上面，缓缓地下滑。床那轻微而隐秘的移动声增加了情趣，他跪着的双腿被Leo进一步打开，膝盖因为摩擦而变得红润，悬空的上半身忽而降落在床上，主动抬起臀部，趴在枕头上，凝望着窗外零星的灯火。

 

“スオ~最近好主动啊。我有让你满足吧？”

 

“我还在想着刚才的棋局呢……”

 

“诶，做爱的时候要专心啊……”

 

“开玩笑的。不过，做爱的时候的确会不由自主地胡思乱想呢…”

 

“不许想和我无关的事情～”

 

司转过头，对着Leo笑了笑，握在对方手里的欲望得到了宣泄。Leo也近乎同时射了出来。他躺下来，让司枕在自己的手臂上，给他一份安静想象的空间，只是从身后怀抱着侧卧的司，不去打扰。他喜欢在做爱后再次抚摸对方的身体，体会那些他所带给他的变化。

 

“Leoさん。”

 

忽然，他喊了他的名字，带着梦幻般的颤音。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你会永远在我身边吗？”

 

“我希望如此。”

 

“等我们老了，还可以一起下棋。”

 

“仅仅是、下棋了吗？”

 

“对我来说就够了…想象了一下Leoさん老去的模样，实在有趣。

 

“我一定会是个帅气的老爷爷！”

 

司勾起唇角，似乎又陷入了某种畅想中，他转过身，与Leo面对面，温柔地捧起他的脸。

 

“スオ~不想想自己吗？说不定是个胖嘟嘟的老爷爷。”

 

“过分！我可不会想象自己老去的模样…特别是爱着这一刻的时候。Leoさん，我很幸福，真的很幸……”

 

接吻的冲动总是在一刹那爆发，Leo吻住司倾吐着喜悦的唇齿，再度扬起了情欲的帆。

 

白色象征着纯洁，黑色的海是深渊，在那黑白交界之处，暮色苍茫。


End file.
